


King

by UzumeAmane (Penguin_Massacre)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/UzumeAmane
Summary: The Khal didn't want a scared little girl as a bride so Viserys bargained himself off to get that army he so needed.
Relationships: Khal Drogo/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic I've been working for some time now. I've been reading the Song of Ice and Fire books recently and really those are way worse than what I've written. So either say something nice or say nothing.
> 
> Daenerys is killed off literally at the start of the fic so if you don't want to see her harmed then this isn't the fic for you.
> 
> Everything that is written in italics is spoken in Dothraki.
> 
> Also this is not beta read so whatever.

‘This wasn’t how it was supposed to go’, Viserys thought as Daenerys’ head was removed from her shoulders by Khal Drogo. Daenerys was supposed to marry the Khal. Viserys was supposed to get an army that would allow him to reclaim what was rightfully his. And now she went out of her way and fucked that up. She really was good for nothing.

Drogo shouted something Viserys didn’t understand but Illyrio was quick to translate for him.

“The Khal is offended that you would offer him such a scared child as a bride”, Illyrio told Viserys with shock quite clear in his voice. Viserys also hadn’t expected this outcome. He had thought his sweet sister would be at least good enough for the Khal to want to fuck her, but it didn’t seem like it. And now she wouldn’t be good for anything ever.

Viserys wasn’t feeling sad about the loss of the only relative he had left. She had been weak and cowardly. Nothing in her character had shown that she was a Targaryan, a dragon. The only loss he felt heavily was the loss of his chances of ever getting his throne back. He had been working towards this goal for 17 years and he wouldn’t stop now that he was so close to attaining an army. For too long he had been called the Beggar King and today would be the day things would change.

He took a step forward and made his way down the stairs. He stepped over his sister’s lifeless body and stopped right in front of the Khal’s horse, looking up at him in defiance. He wasn’t scared and neither was he a child and he knew that Dothraki took men as partners as well as long as they were pretty to look at. And he was a great beauty, he knew, and exotic for a Dothraki as well with his white hair, violet eyes and fair skin.

Giving himself over to a savage was beneath a man of his standing but this was the easiest way to obtain an army that big and once he reclaimed King’s Landing he would be a Beggar King no more.

Khal Drogo took a good look at him and then took his leave without slicing Viserys’ head as well.

“I guess at least I was to the Khal’s liking”, Viserys remarked dryly as he walked back up the stairs, “And someone clean up the mess!”

  
  
  
  


On the day of the wedding Viserys sat next to the Khal with his chin held high to not show how uncomfortable he was. He was a king and no matter how shameful a situation he was in he would behave like one, even if he was currently plugged up for the Khal’s better access later in the day. In the end the end justifies the means and if that meant he had to degrade himself and give his body to a savage then so be it. He was a dragon and he could live through any hardship. So he sat without fidgeting, accepted gifts and watched as on the place below the people of the Khalasar fucked, fought and feasted. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to consummate his marriage in front of these savages.

Dothraki marriages and their corresponding festivities really weren’t to Viserys’ liking, but he had to endure for now. The worst part of the festivities wasn’t even having to sit through the entire ordeal and accept different gifts from different people. No. Viserys loved getting gifts, he deserved them, even if some of them were rather useless like that chest full of snakes. The worst thing was that Viserys was expected to sit through all of this without any drink of his own. Being drunk would help him survive his boredom and maybe he would’ve gotten intoxicated enough to not have to remember getting fucked by a savage.

Viserys was pulled out of his musings when a man that looked obviously Westerosi approached him and the Khal. He was obviously able to speak Dothraki but he didn’t go over to Khal Drogo, instead he came to a halt in front of Viserys. He handed him a stack of books that Viserys accepted with a raised brow.

“Songs and history from the Seven Kingdoms”, he told him. But Viserys wasn’t as interested in the books as he was in the identity of the stranger.

“Are you from my kingdom?” he asked as he put the books to the side.

“Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island”, the man introduced himself with a small bow, “I’ve served your father for many years. Gods be good I always hope to serve the rightful king.”

Viserys smirked pleased. This man’s presence was the confirmation of everything Illyrio had told him. That the people were waiting for their true king’s return.

“And soon you will.”

Jorah Mormont gave him another bow with a small smile and then left. As soon as the man was Gone Illyrio got up and gestured for some servants that came carrying a wooden chest. The chest was placed in front of Viserys as Illyrio came to stand in front of Viserys and handed him a dagger. The blade Viserys accepted with much grace but the trunk he was offered sparked his curiosity. Quickly the chest was opened and Viserys gasped. Bedded in red silk were three dragon eggs.

“I’ve always been told that dragons had all but died out”, Viserys remarked as he knelt down and took one of them in his hands.

“And so they have. They are but stone now, but still quite beautiful to look at”, Illyrio answered with a graceful bow. Viserys nodded in acknowledgement as Illyrio was dismissed.

After that Drogo’s blood riders gifted him with the traditional three weapons; a large whip of leather that ended with a silver handle, a great with gold decorated arakh, and a giant double-curved dragon bone bow. And as he was taught Viserys begrudgingly refused these gifts and offered them to Khal Drogo instead. He saw no reason in the Dothraki’s rituals but for now he had to play nice to get what he wanted. And acting according to their customs might get him gentler treatment from the Khal for what was to come. A dragon didn’t fear pain. He really didn’t. But that didn’t mean he had to anger the Khal into fucking him bloody.

There weren’t many more gifts to accept before the Khal stood up and silence fell over the Khalasar. Khal Drogo wasn’t gone from Viserys’ side for long before he appeared with the last gift of the day. Viserys’ ‘bride gift’, a beautiful silver mare worthy of the king that he was. He still tried not to show how pleased he was as Khal Drogo grunted something in Dothraki.

“He says for the silver of your hair”, Jorah Mormont translated. Viserys couldn’t care less about the sentiments of the Khal so he didn’t even answer and turned away from him as he inspected the mare. Khal Drogo didn’t need to see just how pleased Viserys was. Because of that he didn’t expect his feet to leave the ground as the Khal suddenly lifted him up like he weighed nothing and put him into the saddle.

“Unhand me this instant!” Viserys yelled in startled anger as his face flushed up in humiliation. He was a king and not a fair maiden. He was able to mount a horse by himself. But Khal Drogo wasn’t phased by the outburst. He only mounted his own horse and beckoned Viserys to follow him as he rode through the quickly parting crowd. Fuming Viserys took a deep breath to calm himself. At least he wouldn’t get taken in front of the Khalasar as he had feared. He followed Khal Drogo quickly as they left the crowd behind in the dust.

  
  
  
  


They were close to the shore and the sun was setting when Khal Drogo finally stopped his horse in a meadow and dismounted it. Before Viserys could follow suit he was lifted out of the saddle again. He held back another angry yell. Now wasn’t the time for emotional outbursts. Now was the time to do what Viserys had dreaded the entire day. Now was the time for him to seal the deal for his new army. ‘Just keep him happy’, Viserys repeated in his head as the Khal circled him like a predator would prey. And Viserys wasn’t shaking. He wasn’t afraid. He was a dragon.

With a huff he straightened his back and held his head high as Khal Drogo stopped right in front of him. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of showing any weakness. He had promised himself he would bow to no man again. And even though he was forced to submit to his new husband and perform his ‘wifely’ duties, in the end he would come out on top. He was playing the long game and he was going to win.

Khal Drogo grabbed Viserys’ face in his hand and smirked as he was met with a defiant gaze. His hand then slid down Viserys’ front until it reached the hem of the almost see through shirt he was wearing and it was quickly pulled off of Viserys’ body. The rest of the clothing followed suit.

When Viserys was completely exposed before him Khal Drogo took in his body with hungry eyes. He put his rough hands to Viserys’ face, the thumbs grazing his cheekbones with a gentleness Viserys would’ve never expected of him. Then they slid lower: over his pectorals where they brushed over his nipples lightly down to his narrow hips where Khal Drogo grabbed him harshly.

Viserys was spun around quickly and pushed down to his knees. One hand left his hips, travelling to the middle of his lower back, where it was slid up slowly, pushing Viserys’ torso down. Khal Drogo’s hand stopped between his shoulder blades and stayed there for a moment to bring home the message. This was the position he wanted Viserys in. On his knees with his legs spread, his back arched and his head bedded on his forearms. Viserys bit down on his lips so hard it started to bleed. He had never felt more humiliated. This was the position of a bitch ready to be mounted.

Viserys was brought back to the present when he felt the plug inside of him slowly getting pulled out. The thing had been the bane of his existence the entire day, pushing against his insides in just so that the right kind of movement would spark hot pleasure. He wasn’t sure how that was even possible, he was no woman built to be penetrated. Riding had been torture and even now he was still half hard. But in the end the uncomfort was worth it as Khal Drogo pushed inside of Viserys with no further preparation. It still hurt but at least he wasn’t ripped open and bleeding. Viserys tried to relax as much as he could in the situation but he wasn’t allowed any time to adjust as Khal Drogo set a hard and fast pace.

Viserys was aware he was letting out pathetic sounds but he couldn’t stop himself, the sensation was just too much. Khal Drogo’s hands were gripping his hips with such a force that they would surely bruise later on. Every hard thrust pushed him harder and harder into the ground and the Khal’s cock was stretching him further than when the plug had prepared him for. It hurt but the constant pressure inside him also sparked pleasure and kept his own half hard cock interested.

Viserys didn’t know how long he had been taking the Khal’s cock when Khal Drogo suddenly leaned down, covering Viserys’ body with his own, then dragged up Viserys’ hips lightly for a better angle with the new position. He pulled one of Viserys’ hands away from under his head and pushed it onto his lower stomach where he covered it with his own. Viserys could only gasp as he felt his body bulge with the thrusts of the cock inside him. He could feel Khal Drogo’s smirk against his skin as he nosed at his neck as he picked up his pace. Viserys clawed at the dirt below him. He had never felt smaller or weaker than in this moment and he hated it but the new angle had the Khal’s cock hitting his insides just right harder than before and against his will Viserys’ cock was growing to full hardness. 

Viserys was panting hard. There were unshed tears in his eyes and he couldn’t stop the drool running out of his open mouth and down his chin into the dirt. He could tell the Khal was close but he knew the stimulation inside of him wouldn’t be enough for Viserys himself to come. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to come from getting taken like a bitch in heat. But he wouldn’t be able to take riding back before coming and he surely wouldn’t give the Khal the satisfaction of getting himself off in front of him. Like this he wouldn’t be able to watch him. At least that was what Viserys told himself as he pulled out his hand from beneath Khal Drogo’s and wrapped it around his leaking cock.

Viserys hissed. The friction on his cock combined with the pleasure pooling in his guts felt incredible. He knew it wouldn’t take long for him to come, he was so close. 

Khal Drogo’s hips suddenly stilled as he emptied himself inside of Viserys and his teeth bit down on the back of his neck. The sudden new pain that mixed with the pleasure was all it took to push Viserys over the edge and with a strangled cry he came all over his hand and onto the dirt below him. And just like that it was over.

Viserys groaned low in his throat as Khal Drogo pulled out of him and put the plug back in so none of his come would leak out. Viserys was panting hard and his legs were shaking but he slowly got up and started searching for his strewn clothes. He was aching all over, covered in various bodily fluids and wanted nothing more than a hot bath. But he knew he wouldn’t get one for some time, so after he finished dressing himself he braved his way over to where they’d left the horses and Khal Drogo was already waiting for him. It was obvious the Khal wanted to lift him on the horse again but this time Viserys wasn’t complaining, he was too sore to do it himself gracefully. Before he was lifted up, though, Khal Drogo grazed the bitemark on the back of his neck proudly.

  
  
  
  


After the wedding every day had the same routine. Viserys would wake up next to the Khal, sore and covered in new bruises as a leftover from the night before. He would get himself cleaned up and put his plug back in before getting something to eat. The encampment would get broken down soon after. Then the Khalasar would endlessly wander around until the evening when they would finally stop and put up their tents again. After dinner the Khal would take him on his hands and knees, sometimes multiple times, and then they would go to sleep. Viserys hated it. If he couldn’t get the Khal to move on Westeros soon he would spend the rest of his life as a wild man’s whore and not like the king he was supposed to be. And if he had learned anything about the Dothraki those past weeks and months then this torture would go on for a long long time

All of this had Viserys in an extremely bad mood and his temper would flare up regularly. He didn’t snap at the Khal. In the end he wanted his army and had to keep him happy to get what he wanted. Him warming his bed and keeping him happy enough was a gift which earned him the gift of an army in return he learned from Jorah Mormont. He also learned very quickly that picking a fight with any member of the Khalasar was an equally bad idea. The only time he tried he found himself on his knees, fingers pressed into his cheeks to force his mouth open and a cock shoved down his throat. Apparently the order that the Khalasar was not to harm him only went so far and picking a fight would get him some kind of retribution.

So he took his anger on the only people who had to endure it without fighting back. His maids. And it was so easy to slap them around when they did something that displeased him and fuck them when he felt in the mood for it. But even when it made him feel a little better and powerful for the moment, he would quickly feel just as weak as before. He was supposed to be a king and yet he had the same social status as a whore. 

He had been an arrogant fool when he had offered himself to the Khal. Illyrio had warned him that this wasn’t a life for him. But back then he had thought that he would be able to get the Khal to do his bidding quickly. But he didn’t and the rage of the dragon meant nothing to the Dothraki as they were physically stronger and better trained than him. He was no dragon to them, he was a mere lizard and the only thing that held back his angry tears was his worthless pride.

And he wondered. Somehow he had to turn this to his favor, make him go from whore to king again. And he remembered. One of his maids had been a whore before she came into his services and even if he was angry and wanted to hurt her she found a way to somehow know how to play him and get him to not do so. And Viserys was attentive, he noticed he wasn’t the only one she could manipulate. It seemed like she could wrap every man around her finger. If Viserys could just do what she did with every man to Khal Drogo then they would’ve been on their way over the Narrow Sea weeks ago.

And he wondered. She surely wouldn’t teach him how to play men like she does, he knew she didn’t like him much. But maybe if he promised her to not hurt the other maids anymore? He had noticed that she often tried to bring the other maids away from his angry outbursts. She cared for them. And maybe he didn’t know how to play men, but at least he knew how to play this game.

It took him some convincing, of course she didn’t believe him at first when he promised to not hurt her or his other maids anymore. He even had to agree on not fucking any of them anymore unless they want him to. It was a hard bargain but he was a man on a mission and if he didn’t want to continue living like he was now he had to keep his temper in check, swallow his pride and do what he had to do.

And he did. He even stooped as low as calling his maid by her name.

And Doreah proved to be useful. After a few weeks of observing that he kept himself in check she started teaching him. But unlike Viserys expected at first she didn’t start off with sexual acts to put a man under your thumb. 

She started teaching him in the tongue of the Dothraki and their customs, so he would understand how to play their game and come out winning. And begrudgingly he learned. It did make sense. It was easier to lead an army you could directly command. The next thing she did was send Viserys to Jorah to learn how to fight better. Which once again made sense as the Dothraki would only follow his lead if he was strong enough to get their respect. And then once Doreah was happy enough with the Dothraki he’d learned so far she started teaching him how to please a man.

Once again Doreah subverted his expectations, though, because the very first thing she taught him was how to stimulate a man via penetration. She showed him the exact spot inside of him that would send hot pleasure up his spine when stimulated and then proceeded to fingerfuck him into an intense orgasm just like that, no jerking off needed. It was intense. He wasn’t sure if he should be angry that she just humiliated him like that when he had a first good orgasm in weeks. And it was vital information. If he could angle himself just right when Khal Drogo took him he would be able to actually find pleasure in their coupling which would make his predicament much less bad.After that she showed him how to use his mouth right, move in a way to seem more alluring and other things to make a man desire you sexually.

And slowly but surely his work started to show off. He was getting stronger with Jorah teaching how to fight. Every time his temper would flare up he would fight one of the Dothraki warriors and he wouldn’t get disarmed immediately and he was able to stand his ground longer and longer. Once they had him on his knees, though, he didn’t show off his new skills in using his mouth to pleasure a man. He didn’t learn that for some random peasant to enjoy but to sway the Khal.

Not that Viserys used his newly acquired skills immediately. He had a plan and to set it into motion he had to get better at speaking in the Khal’s tongue. But until then his lessons still paid off in the way that he now knew how to angle himself to get pleasure from getting fucked and that the Khal obviously enjoyed the new muscles Viserys was building up if Drogo running his hands over his body was anything to go by.

  
  
  
  


It took some time until Viserys was confident in his newly acquired skills but once he felt confident he set things into motion quickly. He arranged himself a new revealing garment in Dothraki fashion and arranged himself in suggestively on their bed before his husband came into their tent. And this already had a great effect on the Khal. As soon as he spotted Viserys all laid out for him he immediately closed the distance between them, pushed him into the sheets and started mouthing at his neck hungrily. The clothing didn’t stay on Viserys’ body for long and Drogo pulled out the plug just as quickly but when the Khal tried to push Viserys into the position he wanted him in Viserys suddenly flipped them over, now straddling Drogo’s hips.

“ _ Today we’ll be doing it my way _ ”, Viserys breathed out in Dothraki as he ground himself against the hardness of Khal Drogo’s pants, “ _ You know you can make me come just with your cock? It’s so big and fills me so nicely, yet I still have to finish myself off like I wasn’t just fucked by the greatest Khal of all time. You are a man, are you? _ ”

Drogo seemed to be partly angered and partly surprised by what Viserys was saying. Angry because Viserys just insulted him but surprised as well since this was the very first time Viserys spoke to him in his own tongue. The Khal went to get up but Viserys hushed him and pushed him back down onto the bed.

“ _ Let me show you how to make me come from just your cock and let everyone hear just how good you make me feel _ ”, Viserys continued and when Drogo didn’t object he took his half hard cock out of his pants and slowly started licking at the head while continuing eye contact as he did. Now was the time to show off his new skills.

Viserys mouthed up and down the side of Drogo’s cock before he swirled his tongue around the head and then slowly sank down on the length. Drogo was a big man and his cock was huge so Viserys was already struggling before he even had stuffed half of it in his mouth but he braved through it, keeping his gag reflex in check with swallowing around the length and relaxing his throat as he took more and more cock in.

It took some time but he managed to fit all of Drogo down his throat without puking in his lap and once his nose was buried in the dark curls he searched for one the Khal’s hands and made him put it against his throat so Drogo could feel the outline of his cock. Drogo let out a curse. Once Viserys was happy with the Khal’s reaction he slowly came up again but not for long as he started bobbing his head. He pressed his tongue against the underside of Drogo’s cock while doing so, just like he learned from Doreah and couldn’t help to chuckle as he saw Drogo’s reaction. It seemed like no one ever had taken him in like that.

Drogo was clearly trying to restrain himself and not thrust into Viserys’ alluring heat so he didn’t cause any harm. His hand was still circled around Viserys’ throat to feel his cock going in and out of it, groaning every time it did.

Viserys loved just how Drogo was enjoying getting sucked off but it didn’t take long before Viserys felt too sore to continue so with one last wet pop he pulled off of Drogo’s cock and took a deep breath.

“ _ Well, now for the main course _ ”, Viserys rasped, his voice completely destroyed, and seated himself over Drogo’s cock. He lined it up with his stretched hole and slowly sank down onto it until it filled him up completely. He let out a deep moan.

Drogo tried to grab Viserys by the waist and start to fuck into him but Viserys slapped his hands away once again.

“ _ Watch and learn how to make me come undone as I split myself open on your cock _ ”, Viserys told him and got himself into position. He leaned back and braced his hands onto Drogo’s upper thighs, then he slowly lifted himself up and sank back down onto the length filling him. Viserys knew that this was the perfect position for Drogo to see Viserys’ body swallow him over and over again but that didn’t matter for Viserys. What mattered was that this was the position in which Drogo’s cock hit that spot inside of him head on.

As soon as Viserys got into a real rhythm he couldn’t keep his noises in. This felt even better than when he himself or Doreah were stimulating that spot. Maybe it was the added stretch of Drogo’s cock, maybe it was the hungry look on Drogo’s face, but Viserys just couldn’t help himself. The pleasure was too intense. It was so intense that Viserys had a hard time keeping up the rhythm he set himself. But he didn’t have to worry about it for long because Drogo’s hands gripped his waist once again and lifted him up with every move of Viserys’ hips. 

And Drogo let Viserys fuck himself on his cock like that for a good while, but just lieing there and enjoying the show wasn’t what the Khal was set out to do. Soon enough he was meeting Viserys with his thrusts head on until it wasn’t Viserys who was moving himself but Drogo who was moving Viserys.

And Viserys was good with it. He hadn’t been holding back his noises since the beginning but now he was full on screaming under the brutal thrusts that Drogo bestowed on him. Viserys felt so so good, this was better than any sex he has had. It was so good that his eyes were rolling back in his head and drool was running down his chin. And he was so, so close. He really wanted to jerk himself off to finally come but he promised Drogo to show him how he could come just from getting pounded by his cock.

Luckily Viserys didn’t have to wait long for his body to finally give in and come. Viserys’ voice was extremely hoarse already but his orgasm pulled one last loud whine from him before his voice finally gave out.

Drogo fucked him through his orgasm but it didn’t take long for him to come deep inside of Viserys with how he was clenching down on his cock. The Khal grunted, the fucked himself inside of Viserys’ body once, twice, before he finally stilled, breathing harshly. After a bit he finally pulled out of Viserys and placed his spent body on top of himself. He nosed at Viserys’ hair, making the other laugh quietly.

“ _ Didn’t you enjoy yourself? Don’t you rather want to fuck like this than have me lieing down unresponsive like some puppet? _ ”, Viserys asked Drogo with his destroyed voice, biting down on his collarbone lightly. Drogo laughed at that.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

  
  
  
  


After that night Viserys’ and Drogo’s relationship changed, just like Viserys had hoped. Doreah had been right when she told him that Drogo wouldn’t have married him if he wanted a normal Dothraki wife. Viserys actually gifted Doreah a small pendant she’s been eyeing in thanks. He had come to begrudgingly respect her. Without her guidance he would still be in the same place he’d been months ago, now Drogo seemed to actually fall in love with him, calling him his Moon and Stars. Viserys went with it and called Drogo his Sun. Slowly but surely he had Drogo wrapped around his finger. Viserys himself wasn’t falling in love but he had gotten to enjoy the Khal’s presence and their coupling. He enjoyed the sex with Drogo so much he hadn’t fucked a woman in some time. He didn’t need to when Drogo fucked him out of his mind every night.

The rest of the Khalasar respected him more and more as well. Viserys was now adept enough in a fight to actually win against some of the Dothraki fighters. The first time he embowled one Drogo had been so pleased he had fucked Viserys while he was still covered in blood, right in front of the people that had just been watching the fight. Before Viserys would’ve thrown a tantrum at getting humiliated like this but now he knew that Drogo acting like this made the Dothraki actually respect him more. It was the first time Drogo had claimed him like this in front of everyone. It made him one of them. It also showed that he had finally embraced their customs.

But even though things had gotten much much better for Viserys, he still hadn’t been able to sway Drogo to charge on Westeros. What he didn’t expect was the fucking ursurper himself to give Drogo a reason by trying to have Viserys assassinated. The Khal really didn’t appreciate it and just like that they were on their way, plundering villages and taking slaves to sell. Viserys was pleased. After almost a year he was finally so, so close to his goal.

  
  
  
  


Viserys arrived at their newest conquest, watching over the members of the Khalasar plundering, pillaging, raping. He smiled. Things were going just like planned. And now it seemed like Drogo had just killed not one but two Khals. Viserys hadn’t been there for the fighting, he was the Khal’s Khaleesi and not a warrior. He was too precious. But the people of the Khalasar didn’t look down on him for it anymore. He had shown often enough that he was able to fight.

Viserys arrived at Drogo’s side, finding him injured but not gravely.

“ _ I’ve heard my Sun killed two Khals _ ”, Viserys purred as he got down from his horse and immediately went to straddle the Khal’s hips, grinding down lightly. Drogo grabbed at Viserys’ hips laughing lightly but it was apparent he was in pain.

“ _ Have they called for the eunuchs to treat your wounds _ ?”, Viserys asked, looking Drogo over. He couldn’t have the Khal die on him now.

“ _ Others need treatment more than I do _ ”, Drogo replied and Viserys knew that that was the end of the argument. Very well, if Drogo wanted to be like that Viserys wouldn’t stop him. The man knew his limits best and if he was sure he wouldn’t fall down dead any second now then Viserys would let him have his pride. Drogo was going to Westeros for him after all.

Suddenly an older woman called attention to herself.

“I could heal him for you”, she told Viserys in the common tongue. Curious.

“And why would you do that?”, he asked her.

“In the eyes of my god everyone is the same and I am a healer. That’s what I do”, she claimed. That was some bullshit if Viserys ever heard some. The Dothraki seemed to be uncomfortable around her as well. He wondered what was up with that but he didn’t have to for long.

“She is a maegi and shouldn’t be trusted”, he was told and Viserys agreed. He shouldn't trust her. He didn’t. But the woman might be useful. A maegi. A magic user. Viserys mused. Dragons were creatures of magic, weren’t they?

“Maegi do you know the magic of life and death?”, he asked her sugary sweet, “Would you be able to bring someone or something back to life?”

The Dothraki were yelling in protest that that was forbidden magic but Viserys ignored them. The maegi only frowned.

“You would need to sacrifice a life for a life”, she answered him but it seemed like she was more weary of him now.

Viserys turned back to Drogo.

“ _ I want to claim her for myself _ ”, he told the Khal and Drogo just shrugged his shoulders. Viserys knew he could have her. The warriors of the Khalasar had enough other women they could take.

“Do you want me to heal your Khal then?”, the maegi asked carefully but Viserys just smiled at her cruelly.

“No, I have other plans for you.”

  
  
  
  


Once the Dothraki were done pillaging and rounding up their new slaves Viserys had them build a pyre in the ruins of the village. Then he had the maegi placed on top of it and laid the dragon eggs he had been gifted so long ago at her feet.

“I’m going to bargain your life for my dragons”, Viserys told her matter of factly as he stood in front of her holding a torch, “Let’s see if you are as magical as my Dothraki say you are!”

And with that he threw the torch onto the pire which lit aflame immediately.

Viserys watched as the flames licked higher and higher and the screams of the maegi grew louder and louder. He continued to stay close to the flames when everyone else stepped back because the heat of the flames got too much, but not for Viserys. Instead he felt beckoned to step closer and closer. He heard Drogo shout out behind him as he stepped into the flames.

The flames didn’t hurt him, though. In that moment he showed that he finally was a dragon. Fire couldn’t hurt a dragon. Viserys had ascended. And when the flames had finally calmed down and Viserys stepped back out of them he was not alone. There were now 3 dragons sat on his shoulders.

His time had finally come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to the end of this fic then I thank you! I hoped you enjoyed your stay.


End file.
